Zemyx Time!
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Après le Demyx Time, notre cher sitariste convainc Xemnas de le laisser embarquer Zexion dans une nouvelle émission délirante! FIC ABANDONNEE


**Auteur: **Edwardsgirl16, merci de me donner la permission de traduire cette fiction.

**Traduction:** Ariani Lee, pour vous servir.

**Bêta-lecture :** LyLy u, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

**Joyeux Zemyx Day!**

_Zemyx Time !_

Episode 01 : Semaine 1.

Demyx regarda la caméra disposée face à son lit, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

- Zexion ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard à l'homme qui se tenait assis derrière lui, le nez dans un livre. Ça enregistre ?

Zexion soupira. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Mais Demyx était son petit ami, et il voulait lui faire plaisir, et Xemnas avait promis à Demyx qu'il pourrait le faire.

- Est-ce que la lumière rouge est allumée ? Demanda-t-il et Demyx hocha la tête. Alors ça enregistre.

- Okay, alors ! Dit Demyx, souriant. Il sauta deux fois sur son lit avant de s'arrêter et de s'assoir à l'indienne au milieu du matelas tandis que Zexion restait sur le coin avec son livre. Bienvenue au Demyx Time !

- Euh, Demyx ? L'interrompit Zexion. Ça ne devrait pas être une combinaison de nos deux noms vu que je suis là?

-Okay !

Demyx réfléchit une seconde puis un sourire revint sur son visage.

- Bienvenue au Zemyx Time ! Xemnas a finalement accepté de me laisser monter un show pour dire à tout le monde ce qui se passe en ce moment dans l'Organisation. Waouh, ça fait beaucoup de grands mots !

- Ne te fais pas mal, marmonna Zexion.

- Passons à la première séquence.

Deux secondes de silence passèrent avant que Demyx ne lève un sourcil en direction de Zexion.

- Zexy, tu mon annonceur de séquences.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ardoise soupira par devers lui.

- « Ce que Demyx a trouvé dans la chambre des autres membres », récita-t-il avant de se replonger dans son livre.

- Cette semaine, je suis rentré dans la chambre de Zexy, dit Demyx. Il y eut un claquement de livre qui se ferme.

- Quoi ?

- Ben, ta porte n'était pas fermée à clé, se défendit Demyx tandis que Zexion le fusillait du regard. Et je voulais commencer par quelque chose qui ne mettait pas ma vie en danger. …

Il se retourna vers la caméra.

- Bien, alors, en allant dans la chambre de Zexion – et à propos, c'est très ennuyeux là-dedans…

- Hé !

- Soit, j'ai trouvé ça !

Demyx brandit un petit carnet noir avec, écrit en blanc sur la couverture, un « VI ».

- Le journal intime de Zexy !

- Ce n'est pas un journal intime, protesta Zexion en essayant de l'attraper, sans succès. C'est un carnet de notes, ça n'a rien à voir ! Ne le lis pas !

- On va bien voir, dit Demyx en se retournant à nouveau vers la caméra. Si vous, chers spectateurs, pensez qu'il s'agit bien d'un journal intime, ou si vous croyez que c'est un carnet de notes, faites le moi savoir par review et nous en parlerons la semaine prochaine. Maintenant, un petit extrait du journal - ou quoi que ce soit d'autre - de Zexion.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « 12 octobre. Rien de spécial aujourd'hui. J'ai encore été envoyé en mission avec Demyx. Reconnaissance. J'ai fini par faire le plus gros du travail. Pas que ça m'embête le moins du monde. Ça valait la peine, rien pour l'écouter jouer du sitar. Quand nous sommes rentrés, nous sommes retournés dans ma chambre et, bon… Nous n'avons pas trop dormi cette nuit-là. »

Les joues de Demyx étaient rouge tomate quand il tendit le carnet à son propriétaire.

- Tu vois pourquoi je t'avais dit de ne pas le lire ? Demanda Zexion, assis derrière lui.

- Passons à la séquence suivante, dit Demyx en s'efforçant de maîtriser son embarras.

Zexion soupira à nouveau. Il détestait faire ça.

- « Le Demy Dictionary », marmonna-t-il. - Exact ! Dit Demyx. Mon mot de cette semaine est… En fait, je ne sais pas le prononcer, alors Zexion va le faire pour moi.

- Honorificabilitudinitatibus, dit Zexion.

- Hoficalbis…

- Honorificabilitudinitatibus, répéta Zexion.

- Tout ce que j'entends c'est hoficalbis, dit Demyx en plissant le nez. Okay, je change mon mot. Mon nouveau mot de la semaine est « nouille ».

_Idiot,_ pensa Zexion. Mais bon, il aimait cet idiot, alors ce n'était pas grave. En fait, cette histoire de Zemyx Time commençait à l'amuser. Cela lui donnait tout le loisir de regarder Demyx se comporter comme un parfait imbécile et c'était plutôt marrant.

- « La Revanche de Demyx ».

- Devinez de qui je me venge cette semaine, dit le châtain en faisant à la caméra le plus méchant sourire qu'il était capable de produire. Axel !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cette fois ? Demanda Zexion.

Demyx était la victime préférée d'Axel pour les taquineries et les farces.

- Il a pris June et il l'a utilisé pour servir le dîner, dit Demyx, l'air renfrogné.

- June ?

Zexion connaissait la tendance de son petit ami à donner des noms à des tas de choses, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu appeler quoi que ce fût June.

- Mon sitar.

Zexion grogna.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Axel payera pour ce qu'il a fait à mon sitar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, cette fois ? Demanda Zexion en fermant son livre. Il se rapprocha un peu plus du blond.

- J'ai teint tous ses vêtements rouges et noirs en bleu, commença Demyx en comptant sur ses doigts tout ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai donné ses chakrams à Sora et Riku, j'ai dit à Roxas qu'il le trompait avec Marluxia et… ah, oui. J'ai transformé sa chambre en bassin de natation.

- Il va te tuer, tu le sais, pas vrai ? Demanda Zexion.

- Tu ne le laisseras pas faire, si ? Répondit le musicien en faisant la moue au Numéro VI.

Zexion sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Demyx en un rapide baiser.

- Jamais, dit-il, toujours souriant.

- Séquence suivante !

- « Dem-Dem Cam. »

- Cette semaine, j'ai mis ma caméra dans la chambre de Luxord ! S'exclama Demyx, presqu'en faisant des bonds.

- Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Zexion, un peu curieux.

- Rien, répondit Demyx, un peu de désespoir dans la voix. Il est resté écroulé sur son lit tout le temps de l'enregistrement.

- Hé bien, maintenant tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de le filmer, dit Zexion en regardant le côté positif de l'expérience.

- Je suppose, admit Demyx, hochant légèrement la tête. Il sursauta lorsque le jeune homme fit glisser sa main dans son dos, de plus en plus bas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien.

La main de Zexion continuait de voyager vers le sud.

- Zexy, pourquoi est-ce que ta main descend ?

- Sans raison particulière.

- Ah ! Ne touche pas à ça !

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu me laisses toujours faire.

- Pas ici, au moins ! Xemnas a dit que ça devait rester APS* !

- Je ferai en sorte que cet épisode soit classé APS, et seulement celui-ci.

- C'est honnête.

- On peut jouer au jeu du lit qui bouge ?

- Plus tard.

Zexion sourit.

- Très bien. Alors, avant le show, j'ai reçu quelques questions et je veux y répondre, dit Demyx avant de se rassoir en tailleur à côté de Zexion. La première question vient de keybladebearer3. Il demande: « Est-ce que Zexion est doué au lit? »

Le blond leva la tête vers la caméra.

- Je ne comprends pas la question.

- Demyx, dit Zexion, attirant son attention. Tu connais le jeu du lit qui bouge ?

- Ouais ! C'est mon jeu préféré !

- Tu aimes le jeu du lit qui bouge ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu aimes y jouer avec moi ?

- Ou… Attends, oui !

Zexion regarda la caméra.

- Bien, voila ta réponse : oui.

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Question suivante, dit Demyx en lissant la feuille de papier avec sa main.

- Tu t'es assis dessus, non ? Demanda Zexion en levant un sourcil.

- J'oublie quand je mets des trucs dans mes poches arrières, répondit Demyx. Sans commentaires. Okay ! C'est de la part de shinraemployee94. Il demande… euh… Zexy? Je n'arrive pas à lire ça.

- C'est ton écriture, crétin, marmonna Zexion en lui prenant le papier des mains. Il n'y avait que deux questions dessus. Typique. Il est écrit: « Qui de l'œuf ou de la poule est apparu le premier? »

- La poule, répondit immédiatement Demyx. Attends, l'œuf. Parce qu'il faut un œuf pour avoir une poule, mais il faut une poule pour avoir un œuf et –

Zexion mit une main sur la bouche de Demyx mais celui-ci continua de parler.

- Ce sont les dinosaures qui sont apparus en premier et c'est honteux de ta part de t'amuser à embrouiller ce pauvre Demyx comme ça, dit-il.

Il enleva sa main de la bouche du Numéro IX.

- Okay, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! S'exclama Demyx, souriant. Retrouvez nous la semaine prochaine, avec notre invité spécial… Axel ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ? Zexion !

- S'il vous plaît, ne manquez pas de nous envoyer vos questions pour nous et notre invité spécial de la semaine prochaine, dit Zexion, ignorant les plaintes de Demyx. Merci.

Il tira Demyx par les cheveux et le traîna vers la porte.

- Viens. Tu m'as promis le jeu du lit qui bouge.

- Pas les cheveux ! Cria Demyx, tandis que la porte se refermait en claquant.

**Et voila le premier épisode du Zemyx Time. Vous l'aurez compris, les réponses aux questions des fans qui se feront dans le prochain épisode (ainsi que dans les suivants) seront les traductions des questions posées par les reviewers de la fiction originale. Cependant, je me propose de m'y essayer dans le prochain épisode. Posez vos questions à Zexion, Axel ou Demyx et si elles n'ont pas déjà eu une réponse dans le chapitre d'origine, je tâcherai d'ajouter un morceau de texte ou deux. Voilà, je vous laisse en compagnie du petit bouton review, juste à côté du phylactère jaune ^^ **

* APS : Accord Parental Souhaitable.


End file.
